Monster Under the Bed
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: When twins named Dave and Rose find a certain creature underneath their bed they befriended her and eventually they grow even closer. Unfortunately being a monster wasn't that great and she wants more than staying inside all the time. (3-way relationship.)


Kanaya was very different from most. She knew that and hid because of it. She had a favorite spot in the old abandoned house that she lived in. And since she didn't legally own the house, when a new family moved in and fixed it up, she had no choice but to hide from them as well. Kanaya wasn't about to give up her safe haven.

Just as long as no one found her, she would be completely fine living there with the family.

Unfortunately, her favorite spot was taken over by a bed. Kanaya opted for hiding underneath that and occasionally inside of the closet.

She didn't expect to be found by the son and daughter of the family.

It was at about two in the morning, and she was shifting her position underneath the bed when Kanaya heard rustling sounds above her. She froze and stared at the gap between the floor and the bed. There was quiet whispering, too quiet for her to hear and then another creak. Kanaya's heartbeat was going a mile a minute.

A light shined and then two heads appeared behind it.

"I told you."

"Oh shush."

The two kids climbed down from the bed and half scooted underneath the bed, joining Kanaya. The girl who had the flash light placed it between them so they could see.

"What are you doing underneath the bed?"

Out of all the questions there were, Kanaya wasn't expecting this one. She decided to answer her with the truth. "I'm hiding."

The little boy spoke up this time, "Why are you hiding?" His voice was slightly quieter and seemed more at ease with the situation, as if he found monsters under his bed on a regular basis. He propped his head up with his hands to listen to Kanaya.

The little girl shot a glance to her brother before smiling at her, "You don't have to hide from us. We're weird too." Kanaya noticed the bright purple eyes on her and the red ones on the boy, "I can only assume that you're hiding because you're different, am I right?"

Kanaya nodded still slightly shocked that the two kids weren't running and screaming from the room.

"My name's Rose and that's my brother, Dave."

"My name is Kanaya."

Rose smiled again, "Nice to meet you Kanaya."

She didn't know what to say. Kanaya had never met anyone, let alone a child, that wasn't either calling her a freak or afraid of her. But here were two little kids talking to her underneath their bed like they were all friends at a sleep over.

That, of course, was long ago and now they all lived in a different house together. Kanaya was grateful for the fact that they didn't leave her behind when they moved. It was risky but Dave and Rose managed to hide her with their things, and when they arrived she took solace inside of their closet.

A few years after that, they moved out of their parent's house and opted to go back to the original house where they all met.

Dave and Rose got a high rise bed seeing as Kanaya's favorite spot was under it and at times when one of them was feeling down, they would all talk under it.

The monster was lying on her back, staring at the bed. Kanaya felt depressed. She really liked the two humans and they liked her but she wasn't able to go out and be "normal" with them. Kanaya closed her eyes as a tear slipped out. This situation sucked. She wanted to be a human so she could really _be_ with Dave and Rose.

Kanaya's depression went on for a few days, both of the now adults picked up on it but didn't pry. They would just sleep under the bed with her until she talked to them. They didn't want to meddle into her life; they only wanted her to know that they were all there for each other and would get through whatever she was going through.

On the third night Kanaya broke down. The translucent green tears slid out of her eyes and Dave and Rose were more or less shocked at the sudden onslaught of tears. They were all under the bed talking about their days and Kanaya just suddenly burst into tears.

Rose placed a hand on her shoulder and Dave started petting her hair. They both said nothing, knowing that the other would start talking through her crying.

"I'm so-sorry, b- but I hate it h-how I can't b-be with y-you two." Kanaya buried her face in her arms and cried harder, "I wa-want to be _normal_. I want t-to be able to walk around i-in the day-time wi-with you. I wa-want to go on d-dates with the bo-both of y-you." Kanaya took in a small, shaky breath and let it out slowly, "I don't want to be a stupid monster that hides under your bed or in your closet." She whispered the last part and stayed where she was. She didn't want them to see her right now.

Kanaya hadn't even meant to break.

Dave and Rose glanced at each other and then back to Kanaya. They moved so that they were on either side of her and wrapped their arms around the grey skinned girl. Rose let her face rest against Kanaya's shoulder and Dave started rubbing her back.

The next day Dave left early, saying that he would be back later and Rose stayed home with Kanaya. The monster in question had stayed underneath the bed, wallowing in self-pity. She nodded her thanks when Rose brought her food throughout the day but didn't really eat much.

Rose did busy work, wondering where her brother was and if Kanaya would pull out of this funk that she had shoved herself into. She was watching TV when there was a small knock at the door. Rose stared at it for a second before opening it.

There stood Dave, slightly out of breath and smirking like he just won a million dollars.

But of course Rose had to point out something first, "You forgot your key."

Dave pushed pass her chuckling, "Yeah yeah." He shut the door and hugged her, "Where is she?" He was almost too excited for his own good. And frankly Rose was really curious as to why.

"Same spot."

The man nodded, still smirking and went upstairs to their room with Rose following close behind.

Dave crouched down and scooted under the bed. He waited for Rose to join him before he poked Kanaya's head, "Hey, wake up." He said keeping his finger where it was.

This was always how he used to wake her up when they were little, a prolonged poke to the back of her head, followed by one small sentence.

Kanaya looked up at him with a small nostalgic smile, "Yes Dave?" Her eyes were still red from crying.

Rose watched as her brother reached to get something out of his pocket for her. He placed a small blank container in front of her and made himself comfortable.

Kanaya looked at him for a moment and then reached out to open the container, what was inside seemed like a cream, "What is this?"

Dave became slightly withdrawn, he didn't know if this would offend her or not, now that he actually gave her it, "Its make-up, it can-" he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor, "It can change your skin color."

It was quiet for a few moments and each moment was weighing on the male more and more. Maybe he shouldn't have done this, "Listen, I can take it back-" He would have finished his sentence if it wasn't for the grey skinned girl suddenly hugging him tightly. Dave buried one of his hands in her hair and the other rubbed her back again.

"Thank you Dave."

Rose was smiling; she shuffled forward and hugged them both too. She kissed her brother's side of his head and rested her chin on Kanaya's hair.

They both really loved their monster under their bed.


End file.
